Dilostraulis
Dilostraulis is a medium-sized Bird Wyvern that The Guild consider could be related to the extinct Keputosu. Physiology Dilostraulis heavily resembles a dilophosaurus with flying squirrel-esque webbings on its arms that allow it to glide amongst the tornadoes that frequently occur in the Whirlwind Plains. They are very adaptive and very intelligent. Behaviour Dilostraulis often tend to mind their own business and won't attack a hunter unprovoked. They're incredibly social and like to group together with other members of its kind. Abilities When provoked, a Dilostraulis will attack with relentless force and brutality with its claws able to slash away at an opponent to wounded submission, a paralytic sac within their body that allows them to project a paralytic projectile to paralyse opponents, alongside able to unveil its frills as it unleashes mixtures of its saliva to completely blind the opponent. They're especially deadly when faced in the Whirlwind Plains as they will use the frequent tornadoes that occur to their advantage. Rage and Tired States Enraged: Dilostraulis's frills will flay open and its eyes will glow bright red. Tired: Starts drooling and its frills face downwards. Attacks Frontal Claw Slash: '''It will casually whack both of its claws at hunters that are in front of it. '''Side Claw Slash: '''It will casually whack both its leg claws at hunters on both sides of it. '''360 Tail Whip: '''It will slightly crouch before then briefly gliding with its wing membranes and whipping its tail in a 360 degrees angle. '''Cycle Leap: '''It will target a hunter before crouching and then briefly gliding before launching itself: feet-first at the hunter. '''Side-Roll Leap: '''It will immediately somersault either to the left or the side of it while also slash its left or right claw in an attempt to hit a hunter. '''Paralytic Ball: '''Rears its head upwards before its frills immediately open and it launches a projectile of paralytic saliva at the hunter. Inflicts Paralysis. '''Paralytic Burst: '''Same as the Paralytic Ball attack except it launches multiple projectiles instead. Inflicts Paralysis. '''Blinding Shot: '''It will roar as its frills flay open: target a hunter before then unleashing a projectile of black saliva. Inflicts Blind. '''Scare Blinding Shot: '''Same as the Blinding Shot attack but done with much speed and almost no warning. Inflicts Blind. '''Sniping Blinding Shot: '''When the Dilostraulis is a far distance, it will shoot out blinding projectiles incredibly slowly but with extreme accuracy. Inflicts Blind. '''Super Clash Slash: '''It will rear either its left or right claw to the side before slamming both claws in different directions a select number of times. Inflicts Bleeding. '''Tail Spike Launch: '''It will shake its tail around before whipping it at the direction of a hunter, causing it to unveil a large number spiked projectiles. Inflicts Bleeding. ''Note:'' In places besides the Whirlwind Plains where tornadoes do not occur, Dilostraulis will be able to commit Aerial attacks from jumping and gliding of a high-point although the length of this attack mode is shortened drastically compared to it when fought in the Whirlwind Plains. '''Aerial Leap: '''When gliding amongst the tornadoes in the air, it will target a hunter and then dash at them feet-first with its hook claws extended before then keeping getting sucked in again by the tornado present. '''Aerial Feet Slice: '''When gliding amongst the tornadoes in the air, it will target and dash at a hunter with its feet kicking in a rapid rate (similarly to Silver Hypnocatrice) before getting sucked in again by the tornado present. Inflicts Bleeding. '''Aerial Claw Launch: '''When gliding amongst the tornadoes in the air, it will target a hunter before whipping both its left and right arm: unveiling a rain spike projectiles from its claws, the tornado takes its toll: causing them to spread absolutely everywhere in an AOE effect. Inflicts Bleeding. '''Aerial Paralytic Shootout: '''When gliding amongst the tornadoes in the air, it will start shooting a barrage of paralytic projectiles at hunters, the tornado takes its toll: causing the paralytic saliva to spread everywhere. Inflicts Paralysis. '''Aerial Claw Shredding: '''When gliding amongst the tornadoes in the air, it will target a hunter before dashing at them with its arms completely open before then clashing both arms together right when it hits the hunter before getting sucked in again by the tornado present. Inflicts Bleeding. '''Aerial Slicing Somersault: '''When gliding amongst the tornadoes in the air, its frills will noticeably flay open, it will target a hunter and then dash but with extreme force as it spins in a circular fashion: unveiling masses of spike projectiles from its claws and tail before then doing a somersault and slamming itself to the ground, it then gets back up to continue fighting the hunter. This attack signifies it leaving the tornado behind and it will either continue to fight the hunter or run off somewhere. Inflicts Bleeding. Carves In-Game Information Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - ''(Average)' - High - Extremely High - Apex - Legend Main Prey: Wingdrake Corpses, Erupe Arch-Rivals: Renzukohan, Dendastroth Tracks: Razor Footprints, Scathed Claws Turf Wars Dilostraulis vs Paolumu Paolumu immediately shoots out bursts of wind that the Dilostraulis allows to propel itself upwards and then leap at Paolumu, bringing it down, Dilostraulis then utterly mauls Paolumu with its claws: dealing 893 damage. Dilostraulis vs Renzukohan N/A Dilostraulis vs Dendastroth N/A Ecology Habitat Range Natives to the Whirlwind Plains, although are very expansive across various regions as-well compared to some other monsters. These regions can range from marshes, mountains, jungles, caves and tropical islands. Ecological Niche While fairly low in the food chain in the Whirlwind Plains, Dilostraulis are very adaptive and have many attributes it can use to fend off competition and predators such as Qurupeco, Fezokao, Rathian and Plesioth. However, it still has to watch out for Renzukohan and Dendastroth, two of its major enemies that occupy the same native habitat as itself. Notes - Its frills concept is based on the depiction of the Dilophosaurus from Jurassic Park. - Its physique is based on the Keputosu - It was made to be the underdog monster of the Whirlwind Plains. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern